odio de vos
by ANYMEX1
Summary: ¿Odiarte? pero yo te amo, solo odio como me tienes a tus pies, sin esfuerzo alguno.


Hola, pues les cuento que recién escuche esta canción de Floricienta "Cosas que odio de vos" y la verdad me encanto, así que decidí escribir algo relacionado, espero les guste y por favor comenten.  
SALUDOS!

COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS

_Pov. Hinata_

_**Nunca pensé que encontraría, alguien distinto como vos, si fue difícil el encuentro conocerte, conocerte, fue un error.**_

Sasuke Uchiha… la persona más arrogante y egoísta que puede existir, completamente desinteresado por el bien de los demás, sin consideración por los sentimientos de otros, antes de conocerle jamás pensé que fuera tan desagradable y antipático, tan seguro de sus ofensivas palabras,  
ojala no le hubiese conocido…

_**En tantas cosas yo te odio, que me hace mal estar con vos, quisiera tenerte muy lejos olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos,**_

Detesto todo lo que hace y como lo hace, no le importan mis sentimientos, estar junto a él es hacerme daño, siempre duele cuando esta junto a mí, duele el corazón… quisiera olvidarme de él, olvidar su varonil y exquisito aroma, sus fríos labios y sus cálidas manos….  
Lo odio…

_**Odio de vos, tu sonrisa ganadora, esos ojos verde cielo, y tu forma de mirar, odio de vos como se mueve tu boca, lo que siento si me rozas, lo que dices al hablar….**_

Odio sus profundos ojos negros, la forma en que me mira con ellos, cuando me mira a lo lejos puedo leer el deseo en sus ojos… odio su sonrisa de superioridad mesclada con encanto, dulzura y sensualidad, una extraña y única mescla que entorpece por completo mis sentidos… odio sus perfectos, únicos y deliciosos labios, las palabras que salen de ellos esas que me estremecen y me sacan suspiros…

_**Odio de vos, que no te odio, ni un poquito, que me gustas y que ya no puedo más, porque creo que te amo más que a nadie, más que a todo, yo te amo… yo te amo no te odio.**_

Pero lo que más odio, es esto que mi corazón se permite sentir, lo que haces que sienta cada ves que te acercas, cada vez que me besas y me tocas… detesto que lo hagas, porque me tienes a tu merced, robas mi voluntad con un simple beso, me estremeces con un simple roce, no te odio, no…yo odio este sentimiento, no te odio…. Yo te amo.

_Pov. Sasuke _

_**Me pasan tantas cosas juntas, que se me parte la razón, en mi cabeza yo te odio, en mi corazón, mi corazón está con vos, **_

¿Qué es esto?... no puedo pensar con claridad, me falla la razón, todos estos sentimientos se me vienen encima, jamás había estado tan confundido, creo que me volveré loco… y la culpable eres tu… hyuga hinata… te odio, odio todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, en mis pensamientos está claro este sentir de rencor hacia ti, pero mi corazón, no lo acepta, el te ama hyuga, a mi corazón le haces falta, llenas ese vacío que siento por dentro. Que fue lo hiciste para tenerme así, aunque te odie  
Yo solo te necesito a ti….

_**Será el comienzo de una historia, será tal vez un gran amor es tan intenso lo que siento, es tan grande esta pasión…**_

Quizás me enamore de ti… ¡pero qué demonios digo!… es claro que estoy enamorado de ti, no sé como lo haces o que hiciste para tenerme así… detesto este sentimiento pero no quiero que acabe, me das lo que me falta y lo odio, creí que no necesitada de alguien más, y mucho menos de alguien como tú... quiero tenerte, pero te quiero lejos…  
Quizás de esta extraña manera es eso que llaman nuestra historia de amor…

_**Odio de vos, esos bucles de princesa, esa risa que es tan fresca, tu carita de muñeca, odio de vos, tus colores estridentes y tus tules y tus flores, tan hermosa y diferente…**_

Odio tu risa tan encantadora, la manera en que sonríes a los demás me enfurece, como tu risa, ninguna tan dulce, fresca y melodiosa a mis oídos… odio esa figura tan delicada, frágil y bien proporcionada que portas y ocultas ingenuamente, acaso no te das cuenta que eres realmente excitante!... odio tu inocencia, me gustaría quitártela a besos y caricias, así me tome, todas las noches de mi vida, te la quitaría… ese maldito porte y elegancia tan característicos tuyos cual hermosa princesa, … odio el olor de violetas que dejas a tu paso, tan embriagador y excitante, esos ojos que fácilmente atraen mi atención, tan únicos… Odio que seas diferente, pero amo que seas única, odio que seas hermosa sin esforzarte ni un poco…  
Quien te crees para ser tan perfecta…

_**Odio de vos, que no te odio, ni un poquito, que me gustas y que ya no puedo más, porque creo que te amo más que a nadie, más que a todo, yo te amo… yo te amo no te odio.**_

Odio que realmente, no te odie, odio que me gustes y me cambies, odio lo que provocas en mí, eso es lo que odio… porque yo no te odio… yo te amo.


End file.
